1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler; especially relates to an insulated fiberfill.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Textiles, such as sleeping bags or coats, are used at cold weather to keep human body warm without hypothermia.
A sleeping bag 70 shown in FIG. 7 is fabricated as follows. Two outer fabric layers 71 are overlapped to each other and sewed together via multiple stitch portions 72 to form multiple filling rooms. The stitch portions 72 are sewed by machinery on the outer fabric layer 71 at spaced intervals. Each of the filling rooms is defined by the outer fabric layers 71 and two adjacent stitch portions 72. Fibers, such as cotton 73, are stuffed into each of the filling rooms to complete fabrication of the sleeping bag 70. Although the sleeping bag 70 keeps the human body warm by the fabrics stuffed in the filling rooms, the fibers are not allowed stuffing in the filling rooms until the stitch portions 72 are sewed. Therefore, the fabrication of the sleeping bag 70 is complicated, and requires quite a lot of time and manpower.
Regarding the complicated and highly time-consuming fabrication of the sleeping bag 70, a thermal insulation piece 80 shown in FIG. 8 is provided. The thermal insulation piece 80 is fabricated as follows. A fiber layer 82 is laid between two surface fabric layers 81. The fiber layer 82 and the surface fabric layers 81 are partially melted by high frequency heating to form multiple junctions 83 at spaced intervals, so as to obtain the thermal insulation piece 80. The thermal insulation piece 80 is made as a textile, such as the sleeping bag 70 shown in FIG. 7, after proper tailoring and sewing, instead of forming the filling rooms firstly and stuffing the fibers in sequence. Therefore, the process for fabricating the sleeping bag 70 is simplified and the time for the same is shortened.
In textile industry, a site where a textile is unable to effectively block the penetration of cold air is named as a cold spot of the textile. The machinery sewed stitch portions 72 of the sleeping bag 70 has slits formed through the outer fabric layers 71, so cold air is allowed to penetrate into the sleeping bag 70 via the slits. In addition, the junctions 83 of the thermal insulation piece 80 are thin, so the junctions 83 are unable to effectively block the penetration of the cold air to decrease heat loss. Accordingly, the stitch portions 72 of the sleeping bag 70 and the junctions 83 of the thermal insulation piece 80 are the so-called cold spots in textile industry. The stitch portions 72 and the junctions 83 are ineffective in blocking the cold air. Therefore, the sleeping bag 70 and the thermal insulation piece 80 are insufficient for keeping the human body warm.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an insulated fiberfill to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.